


［磁雞］世俱盃小段子

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, Jo's PoV, M/M, WCC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 世俱盃突發短文不囉嗦，上圖!
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich





	［磁雞］世俱盃小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝每個看到這裡的你  
> 謝謝小天使beta
> 
> 我不擁有他們，他們是自由而美好的存在。但在我的世界裡他們擁有彼此。

Jo接過工作人員準備的球衣，在心中嘆息。

只能說這染疫的時間抓得太好，數周的隔離讓Leon根本趕不上世俱盃。

自從Leon確診之後他們已經差不多一個月沒見面了。為了Jo的安全，Leon堅持要獨自搬去旅館隔離，直到隔離期結束採檢呈陰性為止。但之後Jo就去了柏林，接著飛往卡達。

Leon走之後他把家裡上上下下消毒過一遍，也每天量體溫、避免和其他人有過多不必要的接觸。但少了Leon的家裡太空了，空得不像話。

視訊一點幫助都沒有——某方面來說只是加重了雙方的思念和，咳，慾火。

他也很想拿Leon放在家裡的球衣來——事實上，如果可以的話，他 **非常** 想用Leon的衣服在床上造個窩，讓他可以在自家男友的味道中入睡——但現在帶上Leon穿過的衣服顯然不是個好點子。於是他只好勉為其難地接受了這件今天本該由Leon本人穿上的、全新的衣服。

Jo擠進中間的位置，和其他人一起舉起這次沒能參賽的隊友的球衣。

Leon，我知道你的心一直都與我同在。因為我也一樣哦。


End file.
